Monkey-Form
This page is Property of Lover of the Muse so please don't modify it. Thank you for reading. Monkey-Form is a mutant type possessed by Hana Tachibana, the protagonist of "My Hero Academia: Family Honor" and which runs in her family. The quirk grants it's users monkey related physical abilities and features. Abilities and drawbacks Monkey's Tail: both Rio and Hana's version of of Monkey-Form have a prehensile tail protruding from their lower back, which can be used to fetch or hold objects. Monkey's Tail Drawbacks: Monkey's Tail is also something an opponent can grab during combat and when squeezed it causes agonizing pain. Monkey Feet: '''function as an extra set of hands thus granting the user an increased level of dexterity and maneuverability in their environment. Their feet can be used to fetch and hold objects, suspend themselves from high structures and assist in climbing. '''Monkey's Feet Drawbacks: this ability requires the user to be barefoot, which means their feet are exposed to the elements and they must watch where they step. This is also the reason why neither Hana nor Rio ever wear shoes if they can help it. Climbing: using their hands, feet, and tails together Monkey-Form users are very good at climbing. Climbing Limits: the user isn't able to climb without something to grip or hold onto. Enhanced Smell: allows the user to track their enemies, detect poison potentially, and potentially sniff out shape-shifting infiltrators. Enhanced Smell Drawbacks: Unfortunately this ability also makes the user sensitive to stronger smells. Enhanced Agility: can go from one motion to another, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. Enhanced Agility Limits: Can still experience exhaustion. Does not necessarily mean they can survive falls from great heights or crashes into walls. Known Users and their variants Monkey-Form is an inter-generational quirk, but every time it's passed on from parent to child it undergoes a mutation. This means that although nominally being the same quirk with the same basic abilities, Monkey-Form manifests differently in everyone who is born with it. Yuri Tachibana's variation (deceased) Yuri Tachibana's variation of Monkey-Form mutated her so that she looked like a human sized Japanese Macaque/Snow Monkey. Being a Japanese Macaque she was highly resistant to extreme hot and cold. This resistance to extreme temperatures was not inherited by either her daughter Rio or granddaughter Hana. Being a Japanese Macaque also meant her tail was shorter and weaker and though it enhanced her balance was not prehensile. Rio Tachibana's variation Rio Tachibana's version of Monkey-Form grants her a more human appearance than her mother. Rio's tail is also prehensile and can be used to grab and hold objects including extra weapons, and can also be used in combat. Her tail has limited strength however and can't support her own body weight. Rio has superhuman jaw strength which manifests in the ability Baboon bite, something her daughter did not inherit. Rio is significantly faster than her daughter, at least on the ground, and has significantly greater lower body strength. This probably isn't due a quirk difference however, it is likely simply because Rio is older and has had more time to master her quirk. Hana Tachibana Hana Tachibana's version of Monkey-Form gives her fur covering her shins and most of her arms. Like her mom, Hana has a prehensile tale but unlike her mom, Hana's tail is strong enough to hold her body weight and more. This gives it much greater utility. This means she can use it to suspend herself from high structures, and assist in climbing. Hana almost never uses her tail to attack with weapons and when she must use it in combat uses her tail to attack her opponent directly, either grabbing them, tripping, or whipping them. or punch them Hana's strength is much more evenly distributed throughout her body. Hana's fighting style infuses acrobatics into short-range combat. Trivia * Category:Mutant Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Lover of the Muse Category:MHA: Family Honor